Known vacuum cleaner filter bags entrap particulate matter effectively. However, when the vacuum cleaner housing is opened and the bag is removed, a certain amount of the collected particulate matter is released to the atmosphere. With most particulate matter that is collected, the minimal recontamination of the atmosphere is harmless. When a vacuum cleaner is used to collect harmful particulate matter, and in particular asbestos fibers, recontamination of the atmosphere can prove quite dangerous. Various efforts have been made to contain collected particulate material in a vacuum cleaner filter bag upon opening of the vacuum cleaner and removal and disposal of the bag.